The Mysteries Of Love
by eloiseelouish
Summary: Detective Conan is the splendid work of Gosho Aoyama. And since it's splendid, and I loved it, I made my own fan fiction. And I just want to warn AiCon shippers that this fan fiction is purely ShinRan. By the way, I support AiCon and not ShinShi. And then my heart totally beats for ShinRan. Though the series has not yet ended I already have my own end. Enjoy!
1. The Mysteries of Love - Prologue

APTX 4869 Antidote was what the shrunken detective waited all along. And now that he has found it, he wonders if he really should go back to being Shinichi Kudo.

Everyone already knew Conan Edogawa. Him lost would cause him another trouble, but a part of him tells him to do it. All along… the troubles he passed to turn back to before, for the Ran who was waiting sincerely.

Witness the detective solving mysteries, and also mysteries of his own heart. Who to choose? The patiently waiting Ran or the lonely and needs someone Ai.


	2. First Choice

"Choices are yours, Edogawa-kun" Haibara said in her cold demeanor.

I was holding it. The key for me to going back as Kudo Shinichi, and meet Ran…But there was something that made me hang-on to being Edogawa Conan first.

"How about you, Haibara?" Haibara turned to me as if a light of hope had flickered in her.

"Me…? I'll just probably stay like this till the end of my life."

"You don't want going back to Miyano?" I asked.

"If I'll turn to my old self it will still be useless. I'm still alone."

_"Err…you're not alone…I will be with you, won't I?"_

Haibara was quiet shock.

"I mean…with Professor Agasa and everyone…" I said kind of embarrassed.

Her frown became a smile and then a little laugh.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing…it's just that…I can't believe the famous detective could say some of those lines," she continued laughing.

"Shut up. Anyway…what? You going to turn back with me, or what?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"I might possibly take that option…but…your mom who disguised in one of the investigators who went to the organization's hide-out found only one antidote…"

"But you know how to make it, right? Especially with the real antidote now…"

"Yes…but it will take a week…"

"How come?"

"The usual experiments I make are prototypes…the lab needs some adjustment for a real one…"

It took me a while to think about it.

"Okay. Deal. Make it one week. I'll wait. As long as in the end, both of us should be able to turn back in our old selves."

"Why are you that willing to let me change back?"

_"I don't want you to be alone anymore."_

"Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta are there…"

"But it's different when the people with you are at your age right?"

"Okay." She answered as if forced.

"You know…I just realized it's never good to force. I won't force you. I'll just wait for one week, if you will then let us drink the antidote together. And if you won't, then just give me the antidote."

I just really realized it. All I had just wish was her safety, I promised Miyano-san for her protection. The organization is still on the loose and they know both her face as Haibara Ai and Miyano Shiho, but I just feel like it will be more appropriate if she's Shiho.

Haibara continued staring at me, and I made the face what's-wrong-? -Something-in-my-face-? Until her gaze were lost when Ran arrived.

"Ala! Conan-kun…I was looking for you! Ahh! Ai-chan, you're here too…actually Ai-chan, we're going to have dinner already, want to-"

"Pass. I'll go home now."

As cold as ever, she then turned her back and started off.

"ahhh…o-okay…"

"Ran-neechan, what's for dinner?"

"Stew!" Ran gave of that ever-innocent smile.

I'm going to enjoy this stew, because it might be my last stew as Edogawa Conan.


	3. Bad Dreams

"S-shinichi?" tears start to build in Ran's eyes.

"Ran… I'm back…"

She ran towards me, and gave that painful yet reassuring hug. And I gave her back mine too. It was too sweet not to respond to.

"All this time… why?" she asked.

"I can't explain now."  
"Why? Are you going away again?"  
"N-no… it's just that, until this case is closed. I won't be able to tell you the reason."  
"Oh, I see… it's okay as long as you're back."

"Ran, I… I love you…"  
"I a-"

She fell to me. I was holding her shock. Blood splattered in my face. I looked forward, the men in black!

"Ran, ran, ran!" I tried shaking her.

"Shinchi… thank you… I've at least seen you one last time…"  
"NO! NO! Ran! Wake up!"

"Raaaaan!"

I woke up. It was all just a dream. I can't wait till I turn back as Shinichi Kudo. It's been a long time. Uncle wasn't bothered by my shout. I went out for a while, but it was still 4: 30 in the morning. I just can't sleep back again.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" a girl's shriek was heard from Beika Park.

When I ran towards the direction of the voice's source,

To my real shock, someone was lying dead.

I can't say if this will be easy or not. The person I am seeing holding a knife is Haibara.


End file.
